villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Electrikman/Gallery
Images of the electrical supervillain Electrikman from the French cartoon Captain Biceps. Gallery Screenshot 20180817-165031.jpg|Electrikman, when he appear in the intro of the first episode of Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-094906.jpg|Electikman go to Capitalville Screenshot 20180817-161341.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161357.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161517.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161412.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161424.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161509.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161528.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161533.jpg Screenshot 20180817-161540.jpg Screenshot 20180728-094951.jpg Screenshot 20180817-155046.jpg Screenshot 20180828-151900.jpg Screenshot 20180828-151906.jpg Screenshot 20180728-095019.jpg|Electrikman's evil laugh Screenshot 20180828-151756.jpg Screenshot 20180828-151803.jpg Screenshot 20180828-151818.jpg Screenshot 20180828-151825.jpg Screenshot 20180828-151840.jpg Screenshot 20180802-182313.jpg Screenshot 20180828-151959.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152005.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152009.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152022.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152028.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152031.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152046.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152051.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152141.jpg Screenshot 20180728-141335.jpg|"Energy!" Screenshot 20180728-095048.jpg|"More Energy!" Screenshot 20180728-095217.jpg|Electrikman in a picture Screenshot 20180728-095353.jpg|Electrikman was a child Screenshot 20180802-181553.jpg|Electrikman was choosen by the Sport teacher. Screenshot 20180802-181608.jpg Screenshot 20180802-181650.jpg|Electrikman meet the sport teacher. Screenshot 20180802-181700.jpg|Electrikman with the sport teacher. Screenshot 20180802-181751.jpg Screenshot 20180802-181757.jpg|Electrikman prepare to fight the sport teacher. Screenshot 20180802-181804.jpg|Electrikman fight the sport teacher. Screenshot 20180802-181830.jpg|Electrikman kill the sport teacher. Screenshot 20180728-095410.jpg|Electrikman electrocute the sports teacher to his death. Screenshot 20180802-181919.jpg Screenshot 20180802-181927.jpg|Electricman has defeated the sport teacher. Screenshot 20180802-182410.jpg|Electrikman in diaries. Screenshot 20180802-182430.jpg|Electrikman eat bulbs. Screenshot 20180802-182435.jpg Screenshot 20180802-182446.jpg|Electrikman electrocutes a woman who kisses her. Screenshot 20180802-182452.jpg Screenshot 20180802-182501.jpg|The President sends Captain Biceps to arrest Electrikman. Screenshot 20180801-103320.jpg|Electrikman see a ypung man who brushes his teeth. Screenshot 20180801-103337.jpg Screenshot 20180801-103409.jpg|Electrikman prepare to electrocute the young man who brushes his teeth. Screenshot 20180801-102557.jpg Screenshot 20180801-103635.jpg|Electriklan electrocute the building where the young man who brushes his teeth. Screenshot 20180802-173036.jpg|The young man who brushes his teeth was electrocuted by Electrikman. Screenshot 20180728-095525.jpg|Electrikman electrocute a man who brushes his teeth. Screenshot 20180802-173105.jpg Screenshot 20180802-173135.jpg|Electrikman's evil grin. Screenshot 20180802-173147.jpg|The young man who brushes his teeth, electrocuted before his death. Screenshot 20180802-173424.jpg Screenshot 20180802-173449.jpg|The young man who brushes his teeth was killed by Electrikman. Screenshot 20180802-173606.jpg|The result of Electrikman's electrocution Screenshot 20180802-173516.jpg|And the bulb was explosed. Screenshot 20180802-173707.jpg|The young man who brushes his teeth, first victim killed by Electrikman. Screenshot 20180730-102306.jpg|Electrikman was seen in two hours by Genius. Screenshot 20180802-174100.jpg|A water bomb launched by Captain Biceps in the direction of Electrikman. Screenshot 20180802-174131.jpg Screenshot 20180802-174141.jpg Screenshot 20180802-174159.jpg|The water bomb splashes Electrikman. Screenshot 20180728-095601.jpg|Electrikman, electrocuted by a water bomb. Screenshot 20180802-174230.jpg|Electrikman was wet by Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-095655.jpg|Electrikman, furious at the cause of Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-095704.jpg|Electrikman's breakdown. Screenshot 20180802-174323.jpg Screenshot 20180802-174355.jpg Screenshot 20181016-212820.jpg Screenshot 20180802-174409.jpg Screenshot 20180728-095713.jpg|Electriklan's evil stare, rushing on Captain Biceps and Genius. Screenshot 20180802-174514.jpg|Genius is electrocuted by Electrikman. Screenshot 20180817-144522.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144553.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144635.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144559.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144529.jpg Screenshot 20180728-095732.jpg|Electrikman dodging water bombs. Screenshot 20180817-144819.jpg|Electrikman jump at the water bomb. Screenshot 20180817-144806.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144753.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144713.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144812.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144912.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144833.jpg Screenshot 20180728-095752.jpg|Electrikman electrocute Genius. Screenshot 20180728-104758.jpg|Electriklan electrocute Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-104810.jpg|Electrikman chasing Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-110043.jpg|Electrikman seeing a cat falling to his death, believing it was Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-095822.jpg|"Oh, where are you hiding?" Screenshot 20180802-174552.jpg|Captain Biceps is hidden behind the fireplace. Screenshot 20180728-095922.jpg|"Get out of your hole, hear, go watch!" Electrikman seeking Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180802-174630.jpg Screenshot 20180728-104904.jpg|Captain Biceps trying to catch Electrikman. Screenshot 20180728-104918.jpg|Electrikman, surprised by Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-104928.jpg|Electrikman, catch by Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-104935.jpg|Captain Biceps caught by Electrikman's juice. Screenshot 20180728-104949.jpg|("Captain Biceps: Oh, that burns! Aaaahhhh!) Screenshot 20180728-105004.jpg|Electrikman, dropping Captain Biceps in the street. Screenshot 20180728-095946.jpg|Electrikman electrocute Captain Biceps again. Screenshot 20180802-174739.jpg Screenshot 20180802-174659.jpg|Electrikman purchase Captain Biceps again. Screenshot 20180802-174800.jpg|Electrikman trying to summon lightning. Screenshot 20180728-100025.jpg|Electrikman throwing lightning at Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-100101.jpg|Electrikman has no electricity. Screenshot 20180802-175256.jpg|The power station seen by Electrikman. Screenshot 20180728-100130.jpg|Electrikman trying to steal the electricity supply in the power station. Screenshot 20180730-101614.jpg|("Captain Biceps: Go, Electrikman, you're going to try the vengeful fist of justice!") Captain Biceps trying to prevent Electrikman from devouring the power plant's reserves. Screenshot 20180728-100144.jpg|Electrikman turn again Captain biceps and Genius. Screenshot 20180728-100201.jpg|Electrikman rise his power, succeeding in devouring all the energy of the power station. Screenshot 20180731-082908.jpg|Electrikman believes that the lightning rod is the only shield against electricity. Screenshot 20180728-100245.jpg|Electrikman electrocute a lightning rod. Screenshot 20180728-100327.jpg|Electrikman forcing Captain Biceps and Genius out of the wooden cabin. Screenshot 20180728-100338.jpg|Electrikman's evil smile, prepare to electrocute Captain Biceps again. Screenshot 20180728-100402.jpg|Electrikman trying to electrocute Captain Biceps again. Screenshot 20180728-100415.jpg|Electrikman will electrocute Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-100428.jpg|But the rubber glove worn by Captain Biceps has resisted electricity. Screenshot 20180728-100445.jpg|"What, but it's impossible!" Screenshot 20180728-100501.jpg|("Captain Biceps: No, you see, when you're covered with a good double-thick rubber glove!") Screenshot 20180728-100506.jpg|Electrikman punched by Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-100517.jpg|Electrikman knocked out by Captain Biceps. Screenshot 20180728-100531.jpg|Electrikman's defeat, imprisoned in a lamppost. Screenshot 20180802-174832.jpg|Electrikman sees Captain Biceps falling on the street. Screenshot 20180802-174858.jpg Screenshot 20180802-175002.jpg Screenshot 20180802-175101.jpg Screenshot 20180802-175205.jpg Screenshot 20180802-175211.jpg Screenshot 20180802-175217.jpg Screenshot 20180802-175233.jpg Screenshot 20180802-175250.jpg|Electrikman sees a power station. Screenshot 20180817-144838.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144938.jpg Screenshot 20180817-144945.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145009.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145014.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145019.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145033.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145122.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145132.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145148.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145143.jpg Screenshot 20180817-145207.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152132.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152208.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152219.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152233.jpg Screenshot 20180828-153859.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152303.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152313.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152327.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152332.jpg|Electrikman prepare his anger against Captain Biceps and Genius. Screenshot 20180828-152336.jpg Screenshot 20180828-152359.jpg Screenshot 20181001-085443.jpg Screenshot 20181001-085717.jpg Screenshot 20181001-085707.jpg Screenshot 20181001-085723.jpg Category:Galleries